


All for One and One for All

by Ikal



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Colours, Connor and Zoe have better relations, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Not perfect but better, Or Colors however you spell it, Self-Harm, Soulmate AU, ghosts!, go ahead, im so sorry, not really - Freeform, oneshots, request, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikal/pseuds/Ikal
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots with the main ships of Boyf riends and Tree Bros. (Other ships can be referenced just, I'm not that good at writing ships I don't really know a lot about. Like I'll love reading about it, I just don't know how to write it.) I'll be taking requests because I'm too dumb to think of any. But please, no smut. I can't handle writing or reading it. I'm sorry.---------This story will always be shown as completed (Unless I'm working on a story) but it won't be officially completed until I say so. I mainly chose to do that seeing as none of the stories are to be connected and also, some people, like me, don't really care for reading unfinished stories. That often.So, thanks!





	1. BMC - Boyf Riends - "I already forgave you..."

"I already forgave you..." Michael looked over to his crying friend. The tears that streamed down his face, contrasted with his golden-brown hair. Jeremy refused to make eye contact.

"B-but why..?" The brunet stuttered as he sat there, dropping the controller in his hands, the game long forgotten. Maybe if Michael hadn't brought it up...

_"Hey, you can't just hide in the bathroom the entire time! There are zombies everywhere! Come on!" Jeremy groaned as Michael laughed. The latters character was, indeed hiding out in the bathroom._

_"Oh, why not hide here?" He started, not being careful to what he says next, "Hiding in the bathroom is a great place to hide. Whether from Zombies like now, or people, like at Jakes." Jeremy froze. With trembling hands, he attempted pressing the 'pause' button, failing for the first few tries, but eventually getting it._

_"Huh?" Michael looked over to his friend. Once he noticed that he was shaking slightly, and starting to sniffle, he realized what he had done._

_"M-Michael...I... I'm so fucking s-sorry..! I d-didn't mean to hurt y-you then...I don't mean to h-hurt you...ever!" By now, the teen was full on crying._

That brought them to now.

"Why?" Jeremy repeated, rubbing his still wet eyes, not caring if it did him no good. He was still crying for fucks sake!

"Because..." Michael whispered, crawling closer to him, after tossing his own controller away. He continued, his voice shrinking, barely heard, "Mahal kita..."

Jeremy gained a look of confusion, asking behind slowing tears, "Because what?" Looking up at him, Michael realized he was confused because he hadn't even heard him.  _Good..._ The Filipino thought.

"Um...Because nothing..." He backed away and laughed nervously.

"No. Michael, what did you say? I couldn't hear it.." The tears had stopped pouring by now, but the silver streaks on his face were still visible.

"Um...Fine, "He let out a sigh, "I said, Because you're my best friend." That is  ** _not_** what he said. And he knows it.

"Oh..." Was that... _disappointment?_ It was, wasn't it!?

Jeremy grabbed his phone from his back pocket and turned it on for a second before turning it back off. Then, standing up, he wiped whatever tears were left on his face away, and said, "L-look, my dad wanted me to head home early. Said he had 'plans' for us. Sorry..." And with that, he started heading to the stairs. But, he couldn't get very far before he felt someone grab his arm.

"I lied..." The taller boy muttered, not daring to look up. Jeremy turned around, confused.

"You...Lied? A-about what?" You could almost hear Jeremy's heart shatter, thinking Michael hadn't actually forgiven him.

"I...I didn't say 'Because you're my best friend'..." He still hadn't looked up or let go of the other.

"Then...uh...what exactly...did you uh...say?" Jeremy stuttered.

"I said...'Mahal kita...'" Jeremy froze. Where has he heard that before...? He did recall Michael mums saying it to each other once or twice before.

Michael looked up, sort of terrified, but he decided not to keep eye contact. He started to turn beet red as he muttered what those two words mean, "'I love you.' Mahal kita means 'I love you.' And I do, Jeremy. If you don't like me that way, it's okay! I've shoved my feelings down for long enough, I can do it again! I...I just don't want you to be uncomf-" Jeremy cut him off quickly.

He carefully, yet very quickly, cupped the other's face and pulled him closer to him, connecting their lips. Jeremy knew his own probably tasted like salt, from all of the tears but all he really cared about was Michael. He tasted bittersweet, almost like burnt marshmallows, but Jeremy didn't care. It's perfect. He's perfect. Right now's perfect. The kiss's perfect. Well, not  _perfect..._ Michael's glasses were squished uncomfortably on their faces and the kiss was extremely inexperienced, seeing as this was the first time either have kissed anyone.

But, in all honesty, he wanted to change that. He wanted that kiss to be the first of many more to come.

Many more...


	2. BMC - Boyf Riends - Just Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by alicorniansheepyllama. Thanks!
> 
> TW!  
> -Blood  
> -Self-Harm

Michael knew he couldn't hide them forever. As he looked down at the bloody knife he held and the bloody scars he wore, he wondered how the Hell he was going to hide them at all. He could lie, yes. But how could he stop someone from seeing them?

Standing up from his full sized bed, he walked into the bathroom, allowing the carmine red to spill down his arms. As he ran the tap water from the sink over them, he winced and realized something. He had not meant to cut this many scars into his skin. When he was younger, he didn't know how people could do it. But now, he found how addicting it was. And he loved it, despite the pain.

After his arms were washed, as well as they could be, he opened the cabinet underneath the sink. With his good hand, he searched around for a bandage to wrap around his arm. After a few moments, he found an unopened Ace Bandage and, after opening it, wrapped the beige coloured wrap around his wrist, covering the scars. He made sure to cover his hand as well, so he could lie and say he bent his wrist, injuring it. But he knew he couldn't hide it for long.

\---------

As Michael was washing the knife, he heard a knocking from downstairs. Panicking, he tossed the still bloody knife into the trash can beside the shower. Footsteps sounded up the stairs and he bolted out of the bathroom and into his bedroom again, thanking any higher power, if there is one, that no blood got on his bed. As he layed down, the door opened, showing his best friend of almost 13 years and crush of 5.

"Hey Michael! Erin said you were up here...oddly." Jeremy laughed. Oh, God. That laugh. It was so sweet and happy, and just so...so full of life.

"Yeah...I was um...finishing homework!" He hoped he sounded convincing enough.

Either he did, or Jeremy just didn't mind, because he asked no questions except the dreaded one, "Hey...uh...What happened to your wrist?"

Michael hated lying to Jeremy but, he had to, "Oh I fell. Twisted my wrist." He sat up as Jeremy came to sit next to him. Then, unexpectedly, Jeremy grabbed his friends arm to see.

"Then why is it wrapped almost all the way up to your elb-" He froze as Michael yelped in pain. The wounds were still fresh. They were going to hurt.

Jeremy gave him a confused look, telling him, "I didn't even move your wr-" He stopped. A look of horror and recognition spread across his face.

"J-Jeremy...it...its not.." Michael started but before he could get anymore words out, the other had already started carefully unwrapping the bandage. As soon as he took it off, he saw pink and red, ugly scars staring at him.

Jeremy gasped as tears started to fall down his face. He muttered, "Oh...Oh Michael... Wh-why would you do that to yourself...?"

"I...I..." Michael sighed, "Look...Jeremy. This isn't because of you...or the Squip. Or anything. This...This is me..-"

"Michael...please..." Jeremy cut him off, "Please don't...I...You're my best friend...my player one..."

"But...thats all I'll ever b-"

"And I love you..." Both stopped. Having accepted that he fucked up, Jeremy continued, smiling, "I do, Michael. I fucking love you. I'm in love with you. And the thought of you harming yourself...just kills me...okay?"

Michael gave a short laugh, "Wow...My feelings are requited...I'm...just wow."

"Michael, we can talk about that later...but now, about this." He pointed to his arms.

"Well...there isn't much to say...I've been doing it for two years now...I just did these ones..."

"Two...fucking...years!? You hid scars from me for two whole years!?" Michael nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry...I'm so...so sorry." Jeremy pulled his friend (boyfriend?) into a big hug as he cried. What was only a few minutes, felt like decades to the duo. But despite the harm, they felt safe. Almost like they were protecting eachother from their inner demons.

Michael smiled as he pulled away from the hug. But he made up for it, by planting his lips firmly on the others'.

Jeremy quickly melted in the kiss, thanking anybody and everybody that he was blessed with the best boy as his love. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way. And they were happy lie that.

Just happy.

\---------

Until Jeremy started to complain about something running down his back and then remembering Michael's scars that were still open...

Aside from that...

Everything was happy.

Just happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. And it's bad but here you go alicorniansheepyllama!


	3. DEH - Tree Bros - Colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for StormBerryMC!  
> (No really, how did I not see this...)

"I'm not the freak! You're the freak!"

Had Evan known Connor, those words would have cut like knives. But, he didn't know him. At all. However, as Connor reached out and pushed him to the side, it felt like the two had known each other forever.

Then, the words were knives.

\---------

Connor seemed to have been glued to his spot as the world around them started bleeding colour. Zoe, who had met her soulmate in freshman year, had tried explaining to him the colours that she saw, and she frequently pointed some out, even if he only saw grey. He tried to tell her that he didn't have a soulmate, that he never would. But if she saw him now, she'd laugh, probably ticking him off, but she would anyway.

People started to talk.

"What's up with them?"

"Did Connor just push the kid with a freaking cast?"

"What happened?"

He was sick of it.

Backing away, he tried to explain himself, but it didn't work. Never does.

Before he knew it, he was off running as fast as he could go. He had no idea where to go. He couldn't just go back through the crowd to get to his car. And no way in Hell was he going to class.

As the bell rang, he found himself bolting into the nearest bathroom. However, in the flurry of fear and energy, he didn't stop running until his side hit the edge of a sink, causing him to topple over and groan in pain. He clutched his side as he lay on the bathroom floor, taking in the blue walls around him.

Wait, blue? He's never seen it before, how does he know it? He'll ask Zoe later. Right now, he should be concerned ab-

"C-Connor?" ...Evan. Connor looked up to see the boy, who looked at him with pity. No...That wasn't pity. It just...

"Are you...o-okay?" Evan frail voice brought him back. He sounded scared.

"I'm fine!" He yelled louder than anticipated, causing the other to visibly wince. "I'm fine."

Reaching out his good arm, Evan offered to help him up, asking, "What...What h-happened?"

"What do you mean?" Connor refused it, wordlessly, and stood up, balancing himself with the sink he hit.

"W-well, I mean you kind of freaked out a-and ran off after you pushed me and Zoe helped me up but then she apologized for you doing that but I didn't want her to apologize for you in fact I don't need you to apologize at all but I just wanted to see if you're okay and now I'm pretty sure that I'm just rambling again sorry." Evan looked down to the floor.

"Hansen." Connor spoke, his voice low.

"Y-yeah..?" The smaller boy looked up, worried.

"Just...stop talking. Okay?" Evan nodded.

The two stood there for a few moments, before Connor spoke. "Wait. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Evan looked up at him, trying to look fierce.

"Sh-shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Connor shook his head.

"Nah. I skip all the time. You, however? This, I think, is you're first time, huh?" Evan hesitated, then he nodded in defeat.

More moments of silence. This time, Evan spoke up.

"Should we...M-maybe talk about the...um..the colours?" Connor sighed.

"What's there to talk about? I fucking pushed you, then I run off, into a fucking bathroom, hit my side, and Bam! Here we are."

"Well...I-I mean...Now you know you have a..a soulmate.."

"The meaning of a soulmate is to protect at all costs. I shouldn't let anything happen to you. And yet, how did I figure out we're soulmates? By pushing you!" He tried to calm down. Really, he did. But, it didn't seem to be working. Then, Evan surprised him.

Wrapping his arms around the taller boy, Evan tried to calm him down. He knew hugging with a cast is kind of painful (for the other party) but neither minded. Connor did start to tense up at the sudden contact, but he started to relax soon after, and he hugged Evan back.

"You know, we're going to talk about the...uh..the colours later, right?" Evan mumbled.

Without pulling away, Connor laughed, "And what makes you think I'm ever going to talk to you again..?" He realized his mistake to late. That it didn't sound like a joke. However, Evan got it. And he laughed too. God, that laugh was cute...

"H-honestly...You're hugging me...and also, I'm pretty sure you're stuck with me anyway." They both laughed.

After pulling away, Connor convinced Evan to skip school with him. They got in his car and ended up driving out of town, to a forest which they stayed at until Evan got a worried call from his mother at 6:38. He reasured her that he was fine and when he did go home, his mother was very worried. But, he explained to her that he found his soulmate and that he could see colours, and (almost) all of the worry was gone.

They talked until Heidi had class and had to leave. But when Evan fell asleep that night, he dreamed about the boy with brown hair, fair skin and blue eyes. (He hadn't noticed until the forest, that his eyes had a patch of brown in one of them.) He was glad.

He could finally see them.

Colours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but...I like the way it turned out! Thanks!  
> (No really!)


	4. BMC - Boyf Riends - Kicked Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many Boyf requests XD
> 
> This one is from Rainbow Mooncat.

If you were to ask Jeremy what he expected to see as he logged off his computer at 11:53 PM, Michael knocking on his 2 story bedroom window, from a tree mind you, with his backback with him, would not be one of his answers. Yet, as he logged off, there Michael was. He was crouching low, and he knocked softly, almost as though he didn't want Jeremy to wake up. But, he must have saw he was already up, seeing as the soft glow from the fairy lights strung around his room (Christine and him put them up because she thought it'd be cute and it was.) was illuminating the entire room.

Walking over to the window, he quietly opened it and asked, simply, "Michael? What're you doing here?"

Only then, did he notice the fresh tears that were stained on his face. "Oh...U-uh...I came to see my player 2!"

"At what...12 AM?" Michael paused.

"Well duh. I came to uh...surprise ya. But, looks like you're already up."

Jeremy sighed, moving out of the way so Michael could come in. He slung his backpack at the foot of his friend's desk, sitting in the chair beside it.

"And..Why's your backpack with you, huh?"

"Oh, you know. School tomorrow...Or today I guess."

"Today is Saturday. Michael..." Jeremy walked closer to him, after closing the window, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, and continued, "What's going on? And don't avoid my question."

Michael slowly stood up, sighing, before grabbing Jeremy's shoulders and muttering through newly found tears, "I can't go...go back, Jere.."

Jeremy stood there, stunned, before he got the courage to speak, "Wait...What do you mean you 'can't go back'?"

"J-Jeremy," Michael spoke as if it were obvious (although his tears were still there), "My parents...they...I was...k-kicked out..." Jeremy froze again, before pulling Michael into a hug. There was no reason to ask why. He knew why. He must have come out to his parents that night, before rushing to Jeremy's place.

The blue teen lead his friend to his bed, before sitting down, still enveloped in the hug. He wanted to talk about it but, he knew Michael wouldn't want to.

"I-It's fine you know." Either, Michael read his mind, or Jeremy spoke aloud, "We can...talk about it. I-I mean...if that's what you want to do..."

"Michael...We don't have to. Really. Just...let's go to bed, okay? We'll deal with this in the morning." At that, Michael nodded. Jeremy breathed out in relief and the two fell back, still enveloped in each other.

After adjusting their positions, the two snuggled closer together and allowed the darkness to wrap them in blissful sleep.

\---------

"Jeremy?" Mr. Heere knocked on his son's door softly. It was almost 11:00. He knew Jeremy slept in late but, this didn't seem right.

When he didn't get an answer, Mr. Heere opened the door slowly. Peeking inside, he saw why his son was still asleep. Michael and Jeremy were laying in Jeremy's bed, dead to the world. Wrapped up in each others arms, the two seemed to be having peaceful dreams. Mr. Heere smiled, as he shut the door. He was still confused, no doubt. But for now, he wouldn't bother them. Instead, he'd wait.

\---------

Jeremy awoke first. As he tried to sit up, he noticed a weight holding him down, and something - or  _someone_ \- shift under him. Looking down, he felt his face grow warm. Michael still had his arms wrapped around him from last night - or this morning. He looked so peaceful. A contrast from earlier. Jeremy leaned down and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. Wait, why'd he do that?

No matter, Michael started to stir. When he finally opened his eyes groggily, he looked up at Jeremy and smiled. What he said next surprised both of them.

"Jeremy, I think...I think I love you..." There was an unsteady silence after as Michael released his grip and stretched. Getting off the bed, he smiled, saying, "I'm hungry. Wanna grab food?" It was almost like he forgot his earlier statement. Jeremy just shrugged it away, nodding in agreement. Jeremy stood up and lead his best friend out.

When they got to the kitchen, Jeremy's father was sitting at the table. He smiled when he saw them.

"Hello boys!" They both muttered greetings as they grabbed cereal from the pantry. Mr. Heere cleared his throat when they sat down.

"Now, I'm not mad. Just concerned. But, why is Michael here?" Both teens froze. Eventually, Michael sighed.

"My parents...they...they kicked me out Mr. Heere and really I've got nowhere else to go so I came here and I'm sorry if I shouldn't have it was just the only place I could turn to an-"

"Woah! Back up." Mr. Heere started, "Your parents did..what?"

This time, it was Jeremy's time to speak, "They kicked him out dad." Before Mr. Heere asked why, he continued, "There's a really good reason," He paused, "Well, not good in Michael's case,  _but!_ The only problem is...is I don't want to out him." Silence.

"Out him?" Jeremy knew his dad didn't know the meaning of the term, so that's why he used it.

"Mr. Heere. I'm gay." Silence. Jeremy was really surprised that he outright said it. "They kicked me out because I'm gay..." Tears started filling Michael's eyes again.

Mr. Heere's expression quickly went from confusion to anger. Jeremy's eyes went wide in fear. Holy Shi- Was his father going to kick him out too!?

"They what?" He baisically growled the words. When no one responded, he turned to Jeremy and said, "Jeremy. Get me my phone." The blue teen nodded and went to retrieve it. When he got back, he handed it to his father and grabbed Michael's hand. As his father started to dial a number, the two boys made their way up the stairs and back to Jeremy's bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Michael...do you..uh want to talk about what you...uh...said earlier?" Knowing exactly what Jeremy was talking about, Michael shook his head. Letting a small "Oh." escape his lips, Jeremy sat on his bed. He unplugged the fairy lights.

Not long after, a loud bang came from down the stairs, accompanied by someone, namely Mr. Heere, yelling "Ow! Shit!" Both boys laughed.

"Is he okay?" Michael asked, allowing small giggles to escape.

"He's fine." Jeremy pretended to shoo him away and the both burst out laughing again. By the time they calmed down, Mr. Heere's voice was heard. He was being loud.

Both boys went to the bedroom door, pressed their ears on it, and listened, as Mr. Heere yelled things like, "So what if he is!? He's your son! You can't just disown him because he likes guys!" and "Now at least you'll know he won't impregnate a girl!"

Jeremy and Michael couldn't contain their laughter at the last one. They smiled to each other once they were calmed down.

Then Mr. Heere yelled up the stairs, "Jeremy! Michael!" They opened the door and hurried down the stairs to see Mr. Heere with an apologetic smile.

"Well, bad news is, your parents refuse to listen to reason." When Michael looked so hurt and broken, Mr. Heere smiled, sincerely, before continuing, "Good news is you'll be staying with us for the time being!"

Michael perked up and yelled out, "Yes!" before turning to Jeremy and quickly pressing their lips together. When he realized what he'd done, he pulled away instantly, much to Jeremy's dismay. He laughed before saying, "Shit...Sorry." Jeremy just laughed as well.

"Well, what should I've expected? You did confess your undying love for me earlier." He placed his hand over his forehead and pretended to faint. Michael punched him in the shoulder slightly.

"Shut up."

Mr. Heere cleared his throat and both boys looked up, scared. Then, he laughed.

"Just remember to use protection, okay?" Both boys' faces burned bright.

"Dad!" Jeremy yelled.

Michael changed the topic slightly, so neither had to deal with it any longer, "Wait...You're not..mad? That I just kissed your totally straight son?"

He shook his head, "Nope. I kind of figured." He started to walk away before adding, "Also, the way you two were cuddling this morning? There was no way that was platonic."

"Dad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this came out so late. I've been busy with school and other projects. (Which, Storm, if you're reading this, I'm so sorry my chapter's taking so long. Please don't be mad.) I've also just been really stressed with it all but I know I have to get these chapters out for you guys and I'm just, really, really sorry.


	5. BMC - Michael in The Bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request, by silvershadow04, is a continuation from the one shot "Michael in the Bathroom" by Talking_Walking_Trashcan
> 
> I suggest you read it before this one so you'll understand it more.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910805
> 
> There's uh...there's the story...

He had to go back. He had to go back and apologize to Michael. Jeremy knew he fucked up. And he knew he should fix it. But how?

As the teen stumbled down the hall toward the bathroom, he noticed Jenna Rolan walking away from it. She looked at him with an unreadable expression across her face, but it almost seemed like she didn't want him to go. But he had to. So he ran passed her and didn't stop until he came across the bathroom door.

He knocked on it, loudly, and called out, "Michael! Michael, please!" He reached for the handle, to see if it would work, but froze when he heard running water. It was loud, more than a sink faucet, and he could hear it sploshing onto the bathroom tiles. Growing worried, he attempted the knob, hoping it would work, knowing that it wouldn't. Sure enough, nothing happened. He started knocking even louder.

"Michael! Open up! What's..what's going on!?" He yelled. When the only response he got was the splashing of water, he knew he had to try something else. Rushing to the nearest drawers, Jeremy tried to find anything that he could use to pick the lock. After a few more seconds of blindly searching, he found a paperclip and, running faster than freaking Usain Bolt, he tried to unlock the bathroom door. It took a few tries but, eventually the heard the faint  _"Click!"_ of the lock. He thrust the door open with all the strength he had and everything was automatically thrown at him.It all seemed blurry to him, whether because he was drunk or not.

But what scared the teen the most, was that he was right about the faucet not being the source of the water sound...

"Michael!" Jeremy screamed, running over to the overflowing bathtub. Reaching into the tub, he lifted with all off his strength to get his friend out. Pulling him onto the wet floor, he started to sob silently.

"Oh my God... No...Michael..." He pressed two fingers to his neck, looking for any sign of life. When he felt the faint, steady heartbeat against them, Jeremy cried out in happiness. He pulled his friend close to his chest, tears flowing easily. After a few minutes of silence, save for the crying, Jeremy rest his friend down before taking a deep breath. He had to help his unconscious friend somehow.

So, leaning down, Jeremy connected their lips, feeling a slight spark in his stomach, then trying to breathe life imto him. Whenever he felt himself pulling away, he felt himself longing for more. But, he knew he couldn't be selfish. This was for Michael. He needed to help Michael! So he kept doing everything in his power to save him before it was too late, but half of Jeremy knew it already was.

"Michael, please..." He cried as he connected their lips one last time. Then the small, violent sounds of coughing rang through the bathroom. Pulling away, Jeremy looked down, to see Michael coughing and gasping for air. Jeremy sat with tears in his eyes. Michael was okay.

Michael was okay!

He pulled him into a hug again as he blinked, questioningly, "Wh-what happened?"

"Please...D-Don't do that...ever again.." Jeremy sobbed to a confused Michael. When he looked around to the water filled bathroom, and the overflowing tub, everything came rushing back to him.

"I...Tried to dr-drown...myself.." He gasped and Jeremy tried to shush him.

"It'll be o-okay Michael...I...Swear. For n-now." He stuttered.

"B-but I..."

"Micah...it's okay..." He whispered, still crying.

 

_It's okay..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and it took so long. And I know it's bad. But I tried. It's shoooooorrrrrtttt *My mind hisses*
> 
> I KNOW I'M SORRY!
> 
> Also, there is the most subtle Heathers reference. Really, it's just a play on words. Hell, I didn't even know I did it until I reread it. Oops. Kudos to you if you see it.
> 
> Sorry.


	6. Kleinsen - DEH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by $@les & Xes. And I have one thing to say.
> 
> Kleinsen is not really going to be a request option. Unless you can come up with an idea that I'll fall in love with, I probably wont do it.
> 
> Honestly, I'm borderline okay with this ship. I can tolerate it. Plus I'm working on a story with other authors, and one main ship is Kleinsen. (*Cough* Guys like us *Cough* Go check it out *Cough*)
> 
> Just wanted to put that out there.
> 
>  
> 
> (Also TW. Mildly graphing descriptions of violence in the beginning.)

Dreams.

They were an escape from reality. They could lead you to a place where you could forget all of your problems. They were good, sweet, happy.

 Nightmares.

They hurt. They are what wakes you at night, in cold sweat. They are what rips the skin off your bones, that they brake. They bleed you dry until you're nothing more than a pale, ghostly corpse. They make you scream until you start to cough up blood. They are bad, horrible, and fearful.

Then, theres something in between.

A mix of fear and relief. Of confusion and numbness. Something...different. That you can't quite place your finger on. They're terrifying. Because, what are they really?

Jared had to face that something in between, the summer before senior year of high school. At camp. But, it was different. And it involved a certain someone.

\---------

"Jared Kleinman." A quiet voice rang through his ears. Normally, Jared was a fairly heavy sleeper, but this voice woke him right up, sending cold shivers down his spine as he sat up.

"So, Jared," It said, the same tone in its creepily faint voice.

"Wait...what? Who are you?" He looked around, trying to find who was speaking, when he saw a white light glowing in the corner of the room. A person, around his age, sat in the light, almost as if she was the one glowing. She was wearing a bright, white, 50's style dress coming just below her knees. Her brown hair was short and curly, resting gently on her shoulders. She sat, cross-legged, on a chair, looking at him with an amused expresion.

"I'm your love life!" She exclaimed, jokingly, and she stood up. Despite the joke, her voice sounded false. Like she was trying too hard to sound happy.

"Oh haha." Jared rolled his eyes. Walking closer to him, she smiled, before reaching her hand out to him.

"I want to show you something."

Jared looked at her, skeptically, "And, I should trust you why?" He asked as she laughed. But again, it sounded false. Strained.

"Simple. You want to see him, don't you? Evan?"

"You know Evan!?" He looked at her in awe. How did this ghost like person know Evan? He hardly talked to anyone, especially someone so...bright.

"Jared, I know everyone." She smiled, ominously, before flicking her wrist to remind him that she was waiting for him to take her hand. He hesitantly took her hand. She yanked him up out of bed, and he collided with the floor. Groaning, he sat up, but before he could snap at her, he saw white underneath him. He looked around to see Evan's house in front of them and two little boys in the yard. It was snowing.

"Where...am I?" He already knew where, but how? And Why?

The brunette looked down at him, smiling, before looking at the two boys, "You remember this right?"

"Remember what?" Jared stood, the snow crunching under his bare feet, but, it wasn't cold. He could see his breath, but,  _it wasn't cold._

"Recognize the brunet?" The ghost's eyes were lighting up with wonder and Jared tried to recognize who it was. Then it hit him.

"That's....me!" He exclaimed. The ghost nodded. Then, without speaking, she pointed to the blond.

"Evan..." Jared muttered. The ghost nodded again.

"You two were so cute and simple. You never left each others sides...Then you got older..." She frowned. Jared looked at her before she sighed, and smiled weakly.

"This was the first snowfall in almost 2 years. Both of you were so happy. Playing games, sleeping over, drinking hot chocolate. Right after the snow melted...it was February. You remember what happened in February, right?" Jared nodded. That was the day Evan's father up and left them. The kid was 7! He was young! And this man never came back. Ever.

Before Jared could say anything, the ghost girl snapped her fingers and everything morphed into the room from before.

"I gotta go for now. But don't worry. You won't have to wait for long." And with that, she was gone, disappearing with the chilly breeze that flowed through the open window. Shivering, Jared went to shut it, when a bright light blinded him. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes, slowly. A young teen, his age, was standing in front of him. He wore an outfit that wasn't as bright as the girl from before, and more casual too. He also looked more...real than she did. This one was familiar, but distant. Like a fading memory.

He looked at Jared with an subtly surprised face, before smiling bright, "Jared! It's nice to see you again!"

"Who...Who are you?" The boy looked silently heartbroken, before smiling sadly.

"I didn't think you'd remember me...But that's okay!" He walked closer to Jared, "I need to help you right now, okay?"

"With what? And...Am I supposed to know you?" He felt like it.

"Forget me. This is you." He held out his hand like the girl did. Less hesitant now, Jared took it. The boy wasn't in as much of a hurry. He just pulled Jared closer to him, gently, instead of onto the floor. When they looked around, they saw Jared and Evan standing right outside his house, Evan in the doorway.

"S-so uh...That was fun." Evan spoke. Jared - the backflash him - laughed, mokingly.

"I guess." Jared remembered saying those words. He spoke like he didn't care, but really, he did. He enjoyed their time out too. Couldn't remember what they did, though.

"Jared..." Evan started, his brow furrowing, "Why do you even bother if you don't..don't care?" Both Jareds froze.

"Duh...Car Insurance." He rolled his eyes after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Oh. Yeah..." Jared couldn't hear the pain in Evan's voice then, but it was clear now. As he shut the door, Jared turned away from the house, and walked back to his car, tears forming in his eyes.

The real Jared turned to the boy and spoke, "Please. No..." Jared only now noticed how he was frowning, avoiding his gaze. It almost looked like he was about to cry, tears already building up. Before he could point it out however, the area morphed back into the dark room.

"I-I'm sorry." The boy muttered, choking back tears, "Please, fix it. Don't let Evan slip away, okay?" He smiled sadly, before pulling away.

"Wait..." Jared started.

"Please. One last request. I'm beyond hope, but he's not. Don't forget him." And with that, the boy vanished into the same breeze the ghost girl did. Looking over to the window, he remembered, he never got a chance to shut it. He walked closer and when he reached to shut it, a black figure appeared right ouside it, causing him to jump.

"Holy shi-" All of a sudden, he couldn't speak. He felt stitches thread through his lips. He looked up at the shadow figure. It had eyes that were white holes in its skull and it showed no emotion.

Before Jared could attempt to do or say anything - although he couldn't speak - he was consumed into darkness. Pictures flashed all around him.

Faceless people were yelling at each other. Someone was downing pills, while nonexistent tears streamed down his face. People were laughing at someone. Someone was falling, to what could only be their death. Then, silence. Jared shut his eyes tight.

When Jared opened his eyes to the dark room again, he saw Evan smiling, sadly. The teen turned away from Jared and started walking away. Then, the ghosts from earlier were on both sides of him.

The silence vanished as the sound of a loud, long beep, rang through. Jared watched the three walk off as the sound got louder. Then he realized it.

Someone was flat lining.

And that someone was Evan.

The room grew brighter and brighter as Jared screamed out to him, until he was back in the cabin room. He no longer felt stitches. And the shadow was no where to be found.

Jumping up off the ground, Jared rushed to grab his phone. Dialing a number, he kept begging for whoever it was to hurry up. They picked up on the 3rd ring and automatically Jared started talking his ear off.

"E-Evan? Is that you please be you is something happening are you okay where are you-"

"J...Jared?" The voice answered. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Yeah. Please, tell me, are you okay?"

"Yeah...Jared, what's going on?"

"Where are you?" He ignored the other.

"I'm at home...Jared-"

"Oh thank God." Jared exclaimed. He wasn't in a hosplital bed. He wasn't flat lining!

"Jar-" Evan tried for the third time when Jared hung up.

He tossed the phone onto his bed and climbed under the covers of it, smiling.

Evan was okay.

\---------

Later he had found out, Evan broke his arm falling from a tree. Just like the shadow showed him. Jared had pulled Evan into a hug and wouldn't let go.

They were almost late for class.

\---------

The ghosts from that night, along with te shadow looming behind him, smiled at the two lovebirds from afar, people phasing through them. Luke laughed, sadly.

"It was always us, huh?" Kylee nodded in agreement.

"Let's just hope he doesn't push Evan down with us," She said.

"We don't want another memory to fade," Both turned to the shadow who's white eyes were shut. They shook their heads.

"No, we don't," All three said in unison.

Evan was okay. Jared was okay.

But Kylee, Luke, and Oliver were long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I hope this was good enough.
> 
> (Also, I'm making more and more references to things I write/help with writing. The ghosts + shadow are all characters from another story. At least the names and if you find them or already know them, you'll know what they look like. Except for the shadow. He's just a shadow...)
> 
> Well, I hoped you like it!


	7. Not a chapter.

I’m sorry to say but this work will be on a bit of a hiatus for a while. So will my others. I’m not doing the best right now, mentally or physically (I’m not sure what’s going on physically but my friend is worried I’m going to die. Dude. I’m not gonna die.  ~~Probably~~ )

So I’m very sorry. Yes I will still be writing for “Guys Like Us” that will not be affected.

But I’m really sorry. I should have put this sooner...


End file.
